oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa
The snack queen of death, Medusa is located in her cave next to the Chambers of Xeric. She can poison, reduce your stats and even petrify you, disabling your ability to move, attack and use items from your inventory. It is required that users fight in pairs or teams as she has a very strong max hit and will summon snakes to fight with her. To access her cave, you must have a light-source and a mirror shield. IF YOU DO NOT WIELD A MIRROR SHIELD, MEDUSA WILL INSTANTLY KILL YOU WITH HER PETRIFY ABILITY. Boss Fight Upon entering her cave, you will need to follow the snake-like path until you come to a conclusion. Here you will enter a cutscene which will show Medusa reverting to her normal state from stone. The battle will then begin. Players are extremely advised to bring along a Mirror Shield and a sustainable light source, anti-poison and super restores. She hits very hard with her magic so it's advised to pray mage unless you're confident prayer flicking. This way, you can flick between mage and ranged. When her health is taken to 30%, she will bring in snake servants (level 90) who will begin to heal her and spit poison at you and your allies. You will need to kill them, otherwise she will absorb them onto her hair and deal a strong AOE attack. Once dead, you will harvest her head. With this, you can take to her cauldron and claim a reward. Drops * Gorgon Head - Always * Legendary Bones - Always (56,000gp) - Grants 350 prayer experience when buried. Gorgon Head Take this to her cauldron to receive a random reward: Common * Blood Rune (300-900) * Death Rune (250-750) * Magic Showbow (Noted - 30-120) * Legendary Bones (1-3) * Rune Arrows (30-1,500) * Dragon Med Helm * Maple Logs (Noted - 30,000) * Magic Logs (Noted - 20-3,000) * Yew Logs (Noted - 50-5,000) * Rune Full Helm (1-6) * Bronze Platebody (Noted - 5,000-30,000) Uncommon * Dragon Chainbody - 1/64 * Legendary Weapon Poison - 1/82 (Use on indicated weapon to make (SP)) * Dragon Harpoon - 1/82 * Saradomin Sword - 1/82 * Dragon Boots - 1/64 * Kracken Tentacle - 1/82 Rare * Gorgon Staff - 1/1,000 (Highly powerful magic staff - grants unlimited blood runes) - 372,400,000gp * Minidusa (Pet Medusa) - 1/500 * Jar of Petrifying - 1/500 * Valuable Gorgon Head - 1/750 * Magic Mirror - 1/500 New Items * Gorgon Staff - Powerful battlestaff which requires 85 Magic to wield. It holds an infinite amount of blood runes, however, will have a 25% chance of dealing 3 of your hitpoints when casting a spell. Power of ancient magicks are also increased by 25%. * Minidusa - A pet Gorgon snake. * Jar of Petrifying - You may place this in your POH. * Valuable Gorgon Head - Take to a Slayer Master to infuse a Mirror Shield effect onto your Slayer Helmet, allowing you to endure Medusa's petrify without a Mirror Shield. However, a Slayer Helmet will need to be worn instead. The Gorgon's Head will also increase your Slayer Helmet's overall stats, strengthening them to the standard of a Dragon Full Helm. - It will rename to Slayer Helmet (i) (m). * Magic Mirror - Smith it onto your mirror shield to create an Ultra Mirror Shield, which will raise it's stats and give it a passive effect. When equipped if fighting basilisks or Medusa, you will reduce your damage dealt by 15%.